Super Senior Love
by Baek Ji Hye
Summary: "Ah.. Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa statusku sebagai ketua komunitas single terancam karna pertemuan gilaku dengan dia!" namja itu bergumam. Seorang namja tampan itu tidak pernah pacaran. Jatuh cinta sih pernah. Tetapi kali ini cintanya dalam. Tetapi pertemuan kali ini dengan cara TIDAK WAJAR!


**Title : Senior Super Love (SSL)**

Genre : Romance, Slice of life, Hurt/Comfort

Length : Chapterd

Casts : Super Junior Member, Yoona SNSD, Jessica SNSD, Yuri SNSD.  
And may be other actress.

Point Of View : Author

Author : Baek Ji Hye (the real name is Cindy Julianty)

Warning : Typo (s), abal-abalan, dll.

AN : Hai! Ini FF kedua saya! Saya mengerjakan FF ini sambil saya mengerjakan FF HCI (the Headmistress Crazy Idea, jika tertarik baca ya di profil saya! ^^ ). Saya tahu betapa beratnya perjuangan untuk menjadi penulis proffesional. Satu review saja sulit untuk di dapatkan. Oleh karna itu, saya akan berusaha lebih giat lagi. Dan tetap bersabar. Tak ada kan yang langsung mejadi proffesional? :)  
Kali ini saya minta reviewnya lebih banyak ya. Jangan jadi silent readers. Baiklah. Mari kita mulai! ^^

Summary : "Ah.. Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa statusku sebagai ketua komunitas single terancam karna pertemuan gilaku dengan dia?!" namja itu bergumam. Seorang namja tampan itu tidak pernah pacaran. Jatuh cinta sih pernah. Tetapi kali ini cintanya dalam. Tetapi pertemuan kali ini dengan cara TIDAK WAJAR!

Cindy Julianty©2013

SSL chapter 1

Presented For You

[17 Juli  
Pukul 08.00  
Di sebuah ruangan yang ramai]

"TIDAK! TIDAK!" teriak seorang namja yang dari tadi berteriak. Kedua tangannya ia kepal dan diletakkan di samping wajahnya yang terlihat panik dan terburu-buru.

"Apakah itu keras?" tanya seorang namja yang sedang duduk di kursi putih yang sepertinya lumayan nyaman untuk di duduki. Para penonton yang di berada di pinggirnya itu bersorak semakin keras.

"Bisa jadi! Bisa jadi!" teriak lagi seorang namja di depannya yang sangat bersemangat. Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga sehingga berdiri dari kursi warna ungu itu. Ekspresinya berubah. Wajahnya memancarkan sinar kegembiraan. Para penonton menjadi semakin tegang.

"Apakah benda itu adalah.. BATU?" tanya kembali namja yang diduk di kursi putih itu. Ia menjadi bersemangat dan yakin. Para penonton tercengang-cengang. Waktu yang tersisa tidak sedikit. Masih 1 menit 32 detik lagi. Dan ekspresi namja di depannya semakin histeris. Angka yang dicetaknya kali ini bisa besar.

"Ne! Ne! Kau benar, Kibumie! Horeeeeee!" teriak namja itu dengan histerisnya. Wajahnya menjadi semakin tampan. Senyum tak dapat ia hindarkan lagi. Ia merasa ingin sekali menggigit dunia ini.

"Selamat! 1 Point!" teriak sang pembawa acara yang bisa dipanggil MC itu sambil membenarkan dasinya karna masih tercengang dengan kepintaran Kibum.

"Hahaha. Kau terlalu berlebihan." jawab namja di depannya, yang tak lain bernama Kibum itu sambil tertawa. Ternyata sekolah mereka sedang didatangi team Eat Bulaga live versi Korea. (Emang ada? :o Ada-adain aja ya di FF ini. Hehehe. ^^) Dan sejak tadi team kedua namja yang bersahabat akrab itu telah mencetak banyak angka.

"Hehehe.. Baiklah ayo kita lanjut. Sekarang giliranku." jawab namja di depannya dengan semangat yang membara. Tak kalah membara dari api arang bekas sate bakar (?).

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mari kita mulai." jawab Heechul dengan nada yang sedikit menantang. Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lembut. Lalu membenarkan kacamatanya dan duduk kembali di kursi putih itu.

"Baik! Mari kita lanjutkan Eat Bulaga ini!" kata MC yang suaranya tersebar keseluruh penjuru ruangan karna bantuan dari mikrofon yang digeggam di tangan kanannya. Penonton yang merupakan siswa siswi lainnya bersorak semakin kencang. Ada yang kesal karna team kedua namja tersebut terus mencetak angka, ada sekelompok yeoja yang berteriak karna ketampanan presenter tersebut, ada juga yeoja penggemar Kibum yang berteriak histeris karna sejak tadi idolanya mencetak banyak skor dengan kejeniusannya yang sudah tak diragukan lagi.

"Hana, dul, set. Mulai!" aba-aba sang MC membuat penonton kembali tegang. Waktu mulai di hitung mundur dan kata-kata yang harus di tebak itu tertempel di kepala namja yang duduk di kursi ungu itu.

"Apakah itu benda?" tanya namja itu memulai percakapan dan permainan.

"Tidak." jawab singkat si namja cerdas, yang tak lain adalah Kibum.

"Apakah itu buah?" tanyanya kembali.

"Tidak."

"Apakah itu hewan?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah itu nama tempat?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah itu nama orang?"

"Ne!"

"Apakah dia namja?"

"Aniya."

"Apakah dia yeoja?"

"Ne."

"Murid?"

"Ne."

"Ngg.. Murid di sini?"

"Ne."

"Yeoja primadona?"

"Ne."

"Jessica Jung?"

"Aniya."

"Ia adalah Taeyeon-ssi?"

"Aniya."

"Yuri-ssi?"

"Aniya." jawaban Kibum yang sedari tadi berbunyi 'Aniya' membuat hati namja itu berdebar. Ia melirik waktunya. Gawat. Tinggal 20 detik. Sedari tadi ia gagal menebak itu. Dan ia merasa menyesal. Ia tak mau permainan ini berakhir dengan kegagalannya. 20 detik bukanlah waktu yang banyak. Namun semua butuh perjuangan terlebih dahulu. Ia menarik nafasnya, lalu membuangnya. Dan ia mulai cepat menebaknya.

"Seohyun-ssi?"

"Aniya."

"Sooyoung-ssi?"

"Aniya." jawaban ini membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Sedangkan sisa waktu tinggal 5 detik. Dengan asal ia hanya menebak semua yeoja yang dikenalnya.

"Tiffany-ssi?" detik kelima di pakai oleh namja itu.

"Aniya." jawaban itu berada di detik keempat.

"Luna-ssi?" detik ke tiga.

"Aniya." detik ke dua.

"Krystal-ssi?" tepat di detik terakhir.  
Dan...

"Aniya." jawaban Kibum kali ini membuatnya frustasi. Permainan kali ini berakhir dengan kekalahan namja itu.

"Game Over!" teriak sang MC dan membuat namja itu kecewa. Sebagian penonton yang mengharapkan team itu kalah berteriak dengan penuh kegembiraan. Yeoja yang melihat ketampanan sang MC tetap fokus melihat gaya MC yang aneh-aneh. Sedangkan yeoja penggemar Kibum menatap sinis namja yang baru saja kalah itu. Mereka benci itu. Kekalahan idolanya karna orang lain. Aura suram terlihat jelas dari wajah mereka. Sedangkan penggemar namja itu menatap sinis balik para yeoja yang membenci namja yang kalah itu. Hah... Percintaan tidak jelas yang tidak diharapkan.

"Dan jawaban yang benar adalah... Im Yoon Ah-ssi, dari kelas 11 IPA 3." perkataan MC itu menutup permainan bagi team kedua namja itu dan berganti dengan team lainnya. Kedua namja itu keluar dari arena bermain dan digantikan oleh team lainnya.

"Mianhae, Kibumie. Usaha dan kerja kerasmu jadi gagal karnaku." kata namja itu dengan parau. Kedua tangannya ia kepal. Kepalanya ia tundukkan. Rambutnya turun dengan gerakan refleks. Menutup wajah tampannya yang sedang menyesal.

"Hei.. Jangan kecewa. Kau kan sudah berusaha. Lagipula yeoja itu murid baru yang langsung menjadi primadona. Jadi, wajar saja. Kau jangan lemas begitu lagi. Kau kan namja. Dan kau sahabatku sejak kecil, Donghae-ssi." kata Kibum sambil tersenyum tipis. Menyentuh pundak namja di depannya yang akhirnya do ketahui namanya, Donghae.

"Benarkah? Gumawo, Kibumie." kata Donghae pelan sebelum tubuhnya refleks memeluk sahabatnya.

"Hei. Sudahlah lepaskan. Aku masih normal dan aku mencintai yeoja." Donghae terbelalak dam matanya melotot sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Mulutnya di bentuk seperti bebek. Alisnya berkerut. Jelas sekali pemandangan aura kesal dan marah dari seorang Donghae ini.

"Yak! Kau pikir aku mau dengan orang sepertimu?!" teriak Donghae dengan ketusnya. Ia membuang muka.

"Hehehe.. Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah lagi ne, Lee Donghae." bujuk Kibum dengan sedikit melembut. Kibum menjadi lembut?! Jarang sekali!

"Ne." jawab Donghae singkat. Sebenarnya point yang telah dikumpulkan mereka berdua sudah banyak. Tetapi Donghae tetap tidak puas. Sedangkan Kibum, tetap merasa biasa saja.

"Kibumie.." panggil Donghae lembut.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kibum singkat.

"Sebenarnya... Yoona-ssi... Dia itu... Siapa?"

[17 Juli  
Pukul 08.30  
Di belakang panggung backstage]

"Ha... Hachiu...!" seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi tiba-tiba bersin tanpa sebab.

"Kau kenapa? Pilek?" tanya seorang yeoja lainnya.

"Ah... Aniya... Aku merasa ada yang sedang membicarakanku..." jawab yeoja itu sambil memegang tisu di hidungnya.

"Oh begitu. Siap-siap ne. Sebentar lagi giliran kita yang main, Yoona-ssi." bisik yeoja itu lembut di telinganya.

"Ne. Gumawo ne, mau jadi teman partnerku di permainan ini, Sica-ssi.."

"Ne. Tidak apa-apa, kok.." katanya lembut.

"Ne, aku percaya padamu. Kau tahu, 'kan, latar belakangku?"

[17 Juli  
Pukul 07.30  
Di sebuah ruangan besar]

"Ayo Siwon-ssi! Jawab! Jawab!" teriak sang MC ditengah keseruan permainan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Tali?" detik ke lima.

"Aniya!" detik ke empat.

"Pensil?" detik ke tiga.

"Aniya!" detik ke dua.

"Penggaris?" detik terakhir, daaaan...!

"Waktu habis! KyuWon game over! Yak! Sayang sekali! Jawabannya adalah kabel. Dipersilahkan kepada KyuWon untuk keluar dari panggung! Mari kita mengganti peserta lainnya! Silahkan masuk, YoonSica!" suara sang MC disambut meriah oleh para peserta. Ada yang kecewa, ada yang menanti kedatangan kedua yeoja itu, ada juga yang senang ketika kedua namja itu gagal.

[17 Juli  
Pukul 08.37  
Di pinggir panggung]

"Haaah... Kita game over..." keluh Siwon.

"Ini gara-gara kau! Seumur hidupku, aku selalu memenangkan game. Dan sekarang kau malah membuat malu diriku dengan tulisan 'game over' itu?! Beraninya kau! Itu membuat harga diriku turun, kau tahu?! Game adalah hidupku! Dengan ini kau mudah sekali menghancurkannya! Bayar kesalahanmu!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan nada protes. Raja game ini memang benci sekali dengan kata 'game over'. Tangannya ia lipat dan mulutnya komat-kamit tak jelas dan tak mau berhenti. Ia membuang muka terus-menerus.

"Ne. Mian." jawab Siwon singkat. Ia masih browsing dengan handphonenya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya kesal. Terbentuk empat siku-siku di kepala Kyuhyun karna kesal.

"Kau tak merasa bersalah?!" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Tidak." jawab Siwon singkat. Jari-jari lentiknya tetap menari lembut di layar handphone besar berwarna hitam itu. Kedua maniknya fokus berkencan dengan handphone nya tersebut.

"Apa kau bilang?! Berani sekali kau! Kau ingin menerima ini, ya?!" tanya Kyuhyun geram. Ia mengepalkan tangan sebelah kanannya. Aura evilnya muncul lagi. Menyeramkan.

"Aku tidak yakin kau masih berani jika aku memiliki... Ini." kata-kata Kyuhyun yang tadi Kyuhyun tarik kembali. Ia menelan ludahnya. Seketika Kyuhyun yang menyeramkan menjadi sok imut.

"A... Apakah... Aku boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan hati- hati.

"Jika kau memang menginginkannya, ambil saja." jawab Siwon cuek dan masih berkencan dengan handphonenya itu. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya kepada tembok putih di belakangnya itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi untuk meminta kepastian.

"Ne." jawab Siwon singkat, lalu menyodorkan barang yang di pegangnya.

"Oh yeah! Kau baik sekali, sobat! Aku akan memasukkan namamu dalam daftar orang terbaik di dunia!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris. Berbeda dengan dia yang marah sebelumnya. Sekarang ia tak peduli apapun. Yang penting kaset game Final Fantasy VII sudah ada di tangannya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kau mendapatkannya? Bukankah ini limited editon + harganya mahal?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali sambil memulai percakapan di pinggir panggung yang dipenuhi suara penonton dan permainan itu.

"Kau lupa? Perusahaan ayahku pasti diberi 1 oleh perusahaan game itu." jawab Siwon cuek lagi. Maniknya... Jangan ditanya. Masih fokus ke handphonenya.

"Oh ya, tadi kita mendapatkan berapa point?" Kyuhyun meninggalkan percakapan yang tadi dan langsung bertanya soal itu.

"Oh ya, point kita tadi... Kita dapat sebanyak..."

[17 Juli  
Pukul 08.37  
Di panggung besar dan ramai]

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!" suara penonton menggema di ruangan itu. Panggung menjadi ramai akan suara dukungan itu.

"Tiga!"  
"Dua!"  
"Satu"

"Dan permainan berakhir dengan kekalahan Jessica dan Yoona!" teriak sang MC mengakhiri permainan.

"Seluruh peserta yang sejak tadi berkumpul, silahkan maju ke panggung!" sang MC kembali memerintahkan. Lalu semua pasangan peserta yang sejak tadi bermain dengan sang MC maju ke panggung. Penonton bersorak lagi. Semua mengharapkan kemenangan idolanya. Kyuhyun komat-kamit berdoa agar ia mendapat juara. Walau dia sudah berusaha mengikhlaskannya karena sudah di sogok kaset game Final Fantasy VIII oleh Siwon. Siwon masih sibuk sms dengan yeojachingu nya. Kibum dan Donghae diam menunggu. Krystal dan Victoria deg-deg an mendengar keputusan juri. Leetuk dan Hangeng santai-santai saja. Dan sisa couplenya malah sibuk berpose di depan kamera TV live.

"Dan... Juara ke tiga adalah..." teriakan sang MC membuat penonton semakin histeris dan berdoa agar idolanya menang. Guru-guru pun mengharapkan murid perwakilan kelasnya menang. Lampu berkelap-kelip memancarkan sinarnya ke seluruh peserta.

"Juara ke tiga adalah...  
Sungmin dan Eunhyuk!" lampu berhenti dan menyorot kedua namja itu. Mereka berdua tersenyum malu-malu. Para yeoja fans dari mereka berteriak lagi dengan bangganya.

"Juara ke dua adalah..."

.

.

"Ryewook dan Yesung!" suara MC menggelegar di seluruh ruangan. Lampu menyorot pasangan kerja kedua namja itu. Zhoumi songsaengnim tersenyum bangga pada Henry songsaengnim, sahabatnya, guru yang sering bermain taruhan dengannya.

"Kyaaaaaa!" para yeoja fans mereka serta wali kelas mereka menganga dan berteriak dengan bangganya.

"Dan sekarang, yang juara 1 adalah..." Leetuk tersenyum bangga. Kyuhyun memegang erat kaset Final Fantasy VIII-nya. Yang lain hanya berharap. Ada juga peserta yang pasrah.

"Adalah..."

.

.

.

.

"Kibum dan Donghae!" Leetuk menganga tidak percaya. Lampu menyorot kedua namja itu. Peserta lainnya pasrah. Kali ini terompet berbunyi. Hiasan-hiasan dan manik-manik yang lucu turun dari langit-langit panggung. Dan inilah saatnya puncaknya para yeoja berhisteris ria. Sekarang keadaan Zhoumi songsaengnim berbalik. Henry songsaengnim, wali kelas dari Kibum dan Donghae sekaranglah yang menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan bangga dan licik.

"Bagaimana? Sesuai dengan perjanjian kita, anda harus membayar saya 5 won, tuan Zhoumi-ssi." bisik Henry lembut sambil menyeringai.

"Wah, anda sedang beruntung ya. Lain kali saya tidak akan kalah dari anda!" tantang Zhoumi songsaengnim.

"Hahaha... Siapa takut?" kata Henry songsaengnim sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan ia tersenyum.

"Kibumiee! Kita menang?" tanya Donghae tak percaya.

"Ne." jawab Kibum singkat. Donghae kali ini tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan senyumnya. Para kru dan staff dari Eat Bulaga Korea membawakan uang dan hadiah untuk para pemenang.

"Selamat untuk kalian!" kata MC berseru.

"Ada juga juara harapan dan juara yang paling bersemangat." perkataan MC barusan membuahkan harapan baru untuk para peserta lainnya. Leetuk dan Hangeng masih tetap _staycool_ dan percaya mereka akan menang. Kyuhyun geregetan dan rasanya ia ingin sekali menggigit kaset itu jika saja harganya tidak mahal.

"Juara yang paling bersemangat adalah..."

.

.

"Kyuhyun dan Siwon!" doa Kyuhyun terkabulkan. Ia setidaknya harus menang di setiap game.  
Siwon tertawa melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Leetuk masih percaya jika ia akan mendapat juara walaupun juara harapan.

"Kyu, hadiah bagianku untukmu saja." Siwon berkata memulai percakapan tanpa kontak mata. Ia masih fokus terhadap handphone nya.

"Gumawo! Kau baik sekali!"

"Dan juara harapannya adalah..." MC itu berlagak lagi. Mikrofonnya bergetar.

"Yoona dan Jessica!" Yoona terbelalak tak percaya. Jessica tersenyum puas. Leetuk kali ini malu besar.

"Ahh Hangeng-ssi, bagaimana ini? Aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku pasti menang. Aku tak berani ke kelas!" Leetuk ketakutan. Tentu saja. Teman-teman sekelasnya sudah menatapnya dengan tajam. Gurunya sama saja dengan muridnya.

"Rasakan!" Leetuk yang mendengar jawaban Hangeng kali ini rasanya dadanya sesak. Mulutnya tak mampu berucap lagi.

"Silahkan juara tersemangat dan harapan maju!" KyuWon dan YoonSica maju ke panggung khusus pemenang. Mereka di datangi kru dan staff yang membawakan hadiah untuk mereka.

"Kibumie.."

"Ne?"

"Ngg... Itu ya yang namanya Yoona-ssi?"

"Ne. Waeyo?"

"Ahh... Aku... Tolong mintakan nomor handphonenya..."

**{To Be Continued...}**

Tolong reviewnya sunbaenim! ^^ Please! :D Saya minta saran dan kritik agar dapat lebih bersemangat melanjutkan FF ini. _Please don't be a silent readers..._  
Gumawo yang mau mereview! ^^


End file.
